Childhood Friends
by SpadesRaven
Summary: Sakura and Echizen are childhood friends since birth. They went to America until they were 12. Echizen went back to Japan, while Sakura had to stay a little longer in America because of her past. How will she deal with it when she moves to Japan? Will it affect her play style? Find love? Set a dream?


**Umm, hello readers! This is my first time writing crossover so please bare with me!**

 **Pairings: Not decided yet**

 **Crossover: Naruto and Prince of Tennis**

 **WARNING: Grammar, other errors and language**

 **Chapter 1: Surprise**

Momo was on his way to visit Kawamura, whose in the hospital, until he bumped into a group of girls and a guy. Seeing that the girls needed help, he decided to make his appearance. "It's not right to hit a girl, it's not right." "Ehh?" Momoshiro took this opportunity and swung at his face.

The guy fell on his back hard. Two of the girls gasp from the sudden contact. "Ah, I actually connected! Lucky!" "You.."

"Momoshiro-kun!" He turned to the girl. "Hey, Ann. What happened?" "This guy wants to put a 300,00 yen charge for stepping on his shoes!"

Momo turned back to the guy on the ground. "Oi, you should go wash your own shoes. Doesn't the shoes get dirty anyway?"

"You bastard, who are you?"

"Momoshiro from Seigaku, nice to meet you." He lifted his foot up to where he can step on thee shoes. "Want me to make it more dirty for you?"

The guy scrambled up and said, "You better remember this!" Then ran.

"Thanks, Momoshiro-kun!"

"Your welcome!" he then saw a girl with pink hair looking around "Oh? Who's this?" She turned to him. Extending her hand for a shake, she introduced herself. "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Momoshiro-senpai,"

Momo gladly took her hand and shook it. "Oh, yeah! She helped us try to get the guy away from us before you came!" Ann told him. He nod and thanked her.

"Umm, sorry for dragging you guys into this mess! It's my fault! I'm so sorry!" Sakuno apologize over and over again. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ann shook her head. "It's not your fault that that bastard is being a dick head!" Momo agreed.

Sakura tugged on Momo's Seigaku Jacket. "Ne, do you know where Echizen Ryoma is having his match?"

Momo had a confused look on his face. "Huh? Yea, just continue walking down this path and take a right. It should be the first court from your left."

"Thanks, well see ya later." And went her way.

"Why is she interested in Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked out loud.

"Not sure," answered Ann. "We should be on our way too! Don't want to miss the match, right?"

"Yeah," replied Sakuno

"Well, we'll see you later Momoshiro-kun!"

"Yeah, have fun watching the match!" and they went their ways.

 **TO THE MATCH THAT HAS STARTED**

"Fifteen love," called the umpire.

The audience were surprised at the freshman. "Our baby's doing it! His directional strategy have turned the crowd to his favor." Commented Kikumaru. The others agreed. Echizen served 3 more twist serve and won his service game.

"Yeah! Go Echizen! Go with the flow and beat him!" Cheered Horio.

A out of breath Sakuno greeted Shiba. "Shiba-san how's the match going?" asked Sakuno. "Don't worry, Ryoma-kun is winning." She let out a breath she didn't show she was holding and continue to watch the match.

Ibuji served a Kick Serve. Everyone was surprised excepted Fudomine. "Kick serve? Not twist?" questioned Horio. " It's basically the same thing excepted twist serve has more spin and power." answered Inui.

Ibuji looked at Ryoma. "Your hiding something from me. I can feel it." Ryoma smiled and switch the racket to his left hand. "You're right,"

 **TO THE SIDELINES**

"He's finally getting serious," said a grinning Sakura. Kato looked next to him. "AHHHHHH!" Everyone stopped and turned to him. He was pointing to a pink hair girl with emerald color eyes who is shorter than Ryoma.

Ryoma was the first to respond. "Sakura?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in America?" She chuckled. "I'll tell you later, right now you have a match to win right?" Ryoma smirked and turned back to his opponent. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we continue?" "Yeah."

Sakura walked over to Ryuzaki-sensei. "Hello, Ryuzaki-sensei!" "It has been a while has it, Haruno-kun?"

"Yeah, it's good to be back to Japan, but I think I'm missing America right now." Kikumaru turned to Ryuzaki-sensei and asked, "How do you know her Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"I know Haruno-kun since she was a little kid. Her father and Echizen-kun's father were best friends since grade school. They were all about tennis. The last time I saw her was before she went to America which was 5 years ago."

Kikumaru then notice that something is wrong with Echizen. "What's wrong with Chibi-chan?" They turned to him. Watching him take a swing of his racket, they notice he couldn't hit the ball. "His hands are numb," stated Sakura. "Early Ryoma was hitting topspins and slices with his forearm and backhand."

"To use a thing like that, I wonder how will Echizen counter that?" said Fuji. They nod in agreement.

For Echizen, he decided to spin his body to hit the ball, until an accident happens. He looses his grip on the racket and send it flying towards the side of the net. The racket broke and the shaft came flying back and hit him around his left eye.

"Echizen!/Ryoma!/Chibi-chan!/ Ryoma-kun!"

"Ryoma-kun!" shouted Sakuno. She was about to jump in to help Ryoma when Sakura stopped her. "Stop it Ryuzaki-san. You can't interfere with the match if you are not the player or the coach."

"Can't you see that Ryoma-kun is hurt! He needs my help!" and jerked her hands away.

"Ryoma-kun!" She kneel down next to him. "Are you okay Ryoma-kun?"

"Don't come to the court!" She shook when she saw the sight of the blood. "This..." Pushing away the hand that holds a ribbon, "Never mind that, hurry up and get off the court!" "But Ryoma-kun! You need to go to the hospital!" "Don't need to worry about that." "But it's such a sever injury!" Ryoma took his cap from the ground and dust away the dirt. "Aww, I broke my racket." Sakuno was angry. "It's not time to think about your racket!"

"You there, everyone has to leave except the players." the umpire said to Sakuno. "M-me?" She said pointing to herself. Grabbing Ryoma's wrist, she pull Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, he said you should be here!" "W-wait!" " Ryoma-kun is no longer a player, but and injured player!"

A hand was place on Sakuno's shoulder. She turned around. "Grandma..." "It's a insult to a tennis player when fans starts to heckle you. If you are my granddaughter,Sakuno, you must remember that!"

"B-but ,Ryoma-kun's injury!" "Well, first thing first. We have to stop the bleeding." She turned around, "Someone bring me the first aid box!" Sakuno let go of his wrist and left the court with a sad expression on.

 **SAKURA POV**

' _As much as I want to go help Ryoma,I can't enter the court since im not a player.'_ I then look up and saw Ryuzaki-san jumping over to help Ryoma. I ran grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Stop it Ryuzaki-san. You can't interfere with the match if you are not the player or the coach." She turned to me with a worried expression, ""Can't you see that Ryoma-kun is hurt! He needs my help!" and jerked her wrist back. Letting my hands fall to my side, I watched her.

' _It pains me to see someone precious to me get hurt now. How pathetic..'_ I walked away from the event to calm down. "Sakura-san, where are you going?" asked a guy with glasses. "Drink." was all I said as I continue to walk away.

 **BACK TO SEIGAKU**

"It's no use. The bleeding won't stop." said Oishi as he tend to Ryoma's wound. Ryoma sighs. "Where's Sakura?"

"She said she was going to get a drink," answered Inui. He sighs again. Captain Tezuka came over. "How is it Oishi?"

"It's no good. He can't continue in this condition. It's sad to have come this far then forfeit the match."

Momo picked up Ryoma's broken racket. "Whoah! It broken clean to pieces." He turned to Ryoma and said, "Echizen, I'm going to put your racket in your bag!" Putting the racket back, Ryoma then said, " Momo-senpai, take out the spare while your at it." Momo smiled and replied with a "You got it!"

"It's absured to play with that injury!" exclaimed Oishi.

"Don't force yourself, it's too much of a handicap." said Inui. The umpire come over.

"Echizen-kun, you plan to continue playing, don't you. I can't let you play if you don't stop the bleeding. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you have to forfeit this match."

Ryoma stood up and wiped his blood, which is flowing, onto his sleeve. "I'll play." "But you.." "The bleeding stopped."

"Echizen-kun, come here." Ryuzaki-sensei told Ryoma. He went over. "Bull shit the bleeding haven't

stopped." she sighed. "Does it hurt?"

Having a blank expression on, he replied with a 'no'. Ryuzaki order Oishi to bring her the first aid box. "This will sting a little" she said as she dab his head with a cotton ball.

Ryoma hissed in pain. Ryuzakaki applied the final touch and let him go.

"Here ya go!" Momo said as he bought the racket over to him. "Wait!" Oishi stood between Momo and Ryoma. When he was about to talk, Tezuka came over and took the racket from Momo hand. "10 minutes. I'll give you 10 minutes. If you don't win by then, we will have to forfeit."

Ryoma took the racket and nod. "10 minutes is enough time to win." He walked back to the court and apologized. "Sorry for the wait. Lets continue this match." "Hmp!" And the matched continued.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So...how did I do? I feel like I did bad on the conversation part :/ Reviews and tips are helpful!**


End file.
